1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pipe coupling and more particularly to an easily installed and inexpensive pipe coupling which will provide a leak tight joint for pipe operating under low to intermediate pressures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has long sought to develop an easily installed, inexpensive coupling for joining pressure pipe sections which will provide a leak tight coupling for use with low and intermediate pressures, a coupling that is not only quickly installed but easily removed and re-installed with little or no replacement of coupling components, a strong, inexpensive coupling for use in harsh atmospheres and climatic conditions, a coupling which compensates for longitudinal thrust connection of pipe sections to eliminate the need for thrust blocks, etc., and a coupling which allows a limited amount of joint rotation and longitudinal pipe contraction/expansion. However, the prior art has generally been unsuccessful in such attempts. For example, while the aforementioned attributes are desirable in a number of pipe coupling applications, prior art couplings do not provide all of these attributes and those that do provide some of these attributes, are quite expensive. Additionally, typical prior art couplings are for the most part special application, highly fabricated items, and are, therefore, extremely expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, such specialized application couplings are incapable of quick installation.